The invention relates to a combine with a swiveling grain tank discharge conveyor which is connected, through a universal joint disposed in the pivot axis of the discharge conveyor, to a feeder auger disposed in the grain tank and more particularly to an improved drive for driving the discharge conveyor and controls for said drive.
It is known in combines to connect an operating lever disposed near the driver's seat for the actuation of a drive mechanism for a discharge auger type conveyor of a grain tank disposed on the combine, a hydraulic cylinder being utilized to position the discharge conveyor. One end of the hydraulic cylinder is connected to the combine and the other end to the discharge conveyor, and a relocation of the discharge conveyor into a transport position can be brought about by retracting the hydraulic cylinder.
It is also known to drive a discharge auger type conveyor from the feeder or grain tank auger through universal joints at the axis of articulation of the discharge conveyor. However, when the discharge conveyor is swung back to the fore-and-aft or transport position, the drive line at the universal joints makes an approximately 90.degree. turn, and it is undesirable to drive the discharge conveyor through such a sharp angle.